Pan (Universe 18)
Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl from the main timeline, Universe 18. She trained somewhat with her grandfather, but not as much as Uub. She admits that she is not as strong as her Universe 16 counterpart, as she had not achieved Super Saiyan until her second round fight with Kakarotto. Appearance Pan is 14-years-old, but appears quite young for her age. She is much shorter than Bra, who is only two years older than her. Pan wears an outfit very similar to that of her grandfather. According to Bulma (in the novel only), Pan has the physique of a 10 year old at most. Multiverse Tournament First Round In the first round, she went up against her great grandfather, Baddack from Universe 10. She easily won the match by first hitting him in the head with the Power Pole, and then finishing him off with the classic Rock Scissors Paper Attack. Humiliated, Baddack forfeits along with the other Universe 10 Saiyans. After witnessing her Universe 16 counterpart's brutal death, she got discouraged and wanted to quit the tournament. Gohan encouraged her to fight, but told Gohan not to push her. After encouragement from Vegeta, she became confident enough to face the Saiyan. Second Round Pan was paired up with Kakarotto, an alternate version of her grandfather who did not hit his head as a baby. Throughout the beginning of the fight he was toying with her (due to an agreement between her father and Prince Vegeta), but still overpowers her. She does manage to land a Kamehameha as well as a blow with her Power Pole and a punch, but its all for naught. However, when Kakarotto taunts her with info about what he did to Earth, her anger reaches a breaking point and she turns into a Super Saiyan. But immediately after transforming she gives up, admitting she still is no match for him but vows to get stronger so she can stop monsters like him. In the novelization, a mad Kakarotto planned to attack Pan, but he was stopped by her father, his Universe 16 counterpart and Vegeta. Third Round Pan makes more appreances in the third round, she first appeared alongside her grandfather when a female Vargas was telling everyone about the new rules, elsewhere she was mentioned by Vegeta of Universe 18 to Kakarotto, she then appears trying to save her mother (whom Universe 11 thought she was the weakest of their group) hinting her do-or-die personality (just like her dad from Universe 12). She later is seen eating and wanting cake during break. She is later seen when Hatchyack woke up, where she is seen covering her ears because of his ear piercing screams. Techniques Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: A rush technique developed by her great-great-grandfather Gohan and grandfather Gokū. She used it to subdue and humiliate Baddack in battle. Kamehameha: An immensely powerful technique where the user cups his/her hands and gathers a large amount of ki. The user then thrusts their arms forward and fires a powerful beam of energy. Taught by her grandfather, Gokū, Pan attempted to use this technique against Kakarotto, but the latter, knowing of the technique was quick to intercept it. Feet Kamehameha: A variation of the Kamehameha fired from the user's feet rather than the hands. Pan used this technique after her Kamehameha was intercepted by Kakarotto, destroying his armor in the process. Power Despite her diluted Saiyan blood, being only one quarter, she possesses powerful strength and speed and somewhat held her own against Kakarotto in her base form, while he was in Super Saiyan form. Her Universe 16 counterpart is stronger than her, which discourages her and makes her want to forfeit her match after witnessing her death. Pan is powerful enough to completely dominate the Saiyans of Universe 10. Although her power is not showcased in her Super Saiyan form, it can be assume she's very powerful, though she states that it is currently not enough power to defeat Kakarotto. Forms Super Saiyan Pan achieved this form during her battle with Kakarotto. Her rage was so great to the point she transformed. After she transformed, she forfeited the match. She was congratulated by her father after the match. In this form, Pan's hair becomes golden-blonde, much spikier, and a yellow aura surrounds her. Her irises also turn teal. Trivia *Vegeta tried to convince Pan to lose the fight against Kakarotto. Because of this, it was believed that Pan was possibly stronger than the Saiyans of Universe 13 for a while. Yet, from her match with Kakarotto it was obviously shown that was not the case. *Despite her and her other self from Universe 16 having Pan GT style hair after taking her bandana off, neither of them wears that outfit. Salagir states that this is due to the disaster that GT Pan was (even though Akira Toriyama was the one who designed her outfit). Tournament Battles vs U10 Baddack(win): From page 93 to page 95 vs Kakarotto(loss): From page 606 to page 614 Gallery Category:Participant Category:Universe 18 Category:First Round Winner Category:Female Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Second Round Loser Category:Saiyan Category:Human